Concrete walls are commonly formed by pouring concrete between inner and outer forms and, after hardening, insulation materials may be added to the concrete walls. In order to do so, frame members may be applied to the concrete wall, such as by using pneumatic guns and concrete nails, and then the insulating material may be secured to the frame members. Alternatively, the insulation may be secured to the concrete wall by concrete nails. Such multi-step assembly procedures are both time consuming and costly. Thus, there has long been a need for a system and a method whereby poured concrete walls may be formed and insulated at the same time in one step.